Lilith
Lilith Child of None (This Character Belongs to Flamefang) The Basics Her History Before Camp Look, before you even bother asking, I am daughter to no god. On top of that, before you persist insofar as to ask "how?" or "Why?", I might as well explain to you. After all, there's no reason to waste your valuable time. In time immemorial Uranus, god of the sky, fell to Kronos's blade and his blood was scattered upon the earth. Some droplets fell into the sea foam creating the goddess Aphrodite. Others fell into the desert sands and all manner of creatures sprang forth. Others still fell, and were caught, presumably by a Titan or Protogenoi. During the Titanomachy this blood, in its glass vial, was lost and remained so until it was finally discovered by an adolescent girl. That girl was me. To put things simply I broke its seal and the blood effectively bonded with me. At the time I was unaware of my powers; entirely ignorant of their existence and subsequently I had no control. My family died. I was traumatized and soon descended into insanity. Madness is comforting in the aftermath of tragedy. Yes, oh yes, I can see the fear in your eyes. Its always the same. You are wondering, right now, whether I am still insane; whether I am a threat to your unimaginably short life. Well, I will answer affirmatively. Yes, I could probably kill you at a whim. Yes, the insanity lingers. But don't worry, the madness, the trauma, the insanity is contained; sealed away behind barriers of emotionlessness. Yes, I remember the death of my family. I remember the look on my little brother's face as his blood boiled within him; that look of pain and betrayal. But I do not remember how I felt. I no longer associate emotion with those memories. Thus the madness no longer affects me. That isn't to say it hasn't in the past. I wandered endlessly across the lands and seas of this world; shifting into and out of sanity. If you look through history, for strange disappearances, or massacres, or deaths... well those were probably because of me. Am I guilty? No, I had no control of my actions. Do I wish an end to this eternity of existence? Oh, There are some in this world who claim to desire death. I say otherwise! Man's potential is limited by his mortality. I, and all others like me, represent infinite potential! Let time come! I am waiting, and can afford to wait, for ever. Combat & Abilities When in combat I have three tools at my disposal. Uranus' blood, my own blood, and the blood of others. I use these in whatever capacity I am able, though I find myself limited when manipulating the blood of demigods, and I cannot touch the blood of gods at all. The blood of Uranus is stronger than steel when hardened, and can resist most attacks sent against it including the elements. Having lived for several thousand years, my skills are extensive and well practiced to the point of obsession. General & Misc Info General Personality Lilith has been around for a very long time, and thus her experiences with people, places, and events are extensive. As such, her attitude towards most worldly affairs is nonchalant, and disinterested, unless said events are relevant to herself or those few she cares about. However, this has also lead her to seek out novelty in almost any form, and it is this reason that brought her to camp approximately one year ago. In her personal interactions, Lilith is usually willing to converse about any topic she finds interesting, like her past or anothers' unique experiences, though her interest in things like pop culure remains extremely limited. When it comes to combat, or challenges, Lilith tends to take a somewhat bi-polar approach, in that she will either judge the situation unworthy and refuse to participate, or set about wholeheartedly crushing her opponent(s) by any means necessary. Lilith takes few companions, and typically views personal bonds as either dangerous or ultimately unnecessary. For her to initiate conversation of her own accord is rare, unless she intends to take some joy in messing with an inexperienced individual, and so those whom she does dedicate her time to should consider themselves highly privileged. When she does engage in conversation, Lilith is known to have a rather morbid sense of humor, and a condescending tone, though if she considers another worth talking to, it likely isn't entirely intentional. However, it is important to note that Lilith was not always this way. For near a thousand years, Lilith wandered the world; her mind fractured and broken to its very core by the traumatic deaths of her family and the lingering effects of Ouranous' blood. During the day, she was little more than a half-starved wandering child, guided by forces even she could not understand. Yet, at night, any semblance of control over her mind and memories vanished, and she unknowingly massacred any populations she rested near in her sleep. Over time, her mind mended, and the emotional connections she made with past events were severed, leaving her mostly sane but without a past or future open to her. Needless to say, she made her own future and her presence at camp is, in her mind, only the beginning of yet another story; one story of a thousand already told, and one story of a thousand yet to be witnessed. General Information Category:Demigods Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Born Before the Common Era Category:Flamefang Category:Immortals Category:Masateru Category:Lilith Category:No Last Name